Make You Stay
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: One-Shot: AUSLLY FLUFF based off of Make You Stay by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher; Austin has been unable to break the news to her until now, and his inability to do so may just be the end of Austin and Ally. Her heart is broken, she doesn't want to come between him and his career, but she can't bare to see him go. What will she do to make him STAY?


**A/N: I am loving Make You Stay by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. So since I haven't written for Auslly in** _ **literally forever**_ **I wanted to do something based off of it, kind of a song-fic. I do not own the song, this is just a cute one-shot off of it.**

"Hey," Austin smiled as he stepped into the Practice Room, where Ally sat at the piano bench, writing something into her songbook with one hand, while her other hand played a few keys.

She looked up from her work.

"Hi Austin," She looked back at her book scribbling more lyrics in. He shut the door behind him, frowning to himself as he remember what he had to do.

"Uh, Ally?"

"Hm?"

"I really need to speak to you about something." He turned the lock on the door, and walked over to the piano bench, where he took a seat beside her.

"Sure," She paused watching his face. She let out a small giggle. "You don't have to be so serious. You know you can tell me anything,"

He averted his eyes from hers, sighing.

"This…What I want to tell you, I'm not sure if I can really say it." He said slowly, folding his hands together.

She put her pencil into the songbook and closed it, placing a hand over Austin's.

"Then, maybe you can say it another way? Write it, sing it?" He met her eyes again. She nearly flinched, she'd never seen that look in him before. It was almost scary.

"No, no you deserve to hear it the right way." He paused. "I'm moving to California." He ripped the bandage off.

The room was silent, his heart racing as he waited for a response.

"Wait…what?" She faltered, moving her hand off of his.

"Starr Records are relocating their main studios to San Francisco. I can't record here anymore. So, I'm going with them." He explained.

"You're leaving? But Austin…What about me-our friends?" She stopped herself. It would be selfish to make this about her feelings, even though she knew she couldn't make it without him.

He was her best friend, her partner. He had pushed her to face her fear. They had kissed. She cared deeply for him. She didn't think she could very easily let him go.

But she would not stand in the way of his future.

"When?"

He hesitated. "Tomorrow morning."

She was taken completely by surprise, standing from her seat.

"You didn't tell me until now?" A tinge of hurt appeared in her voice.

"I didn't know how, Ally. I lov…you're one of my best friends, I couldn't even tell Dez or Trish until this morning…" He stood, trying to take her hand.

She pulled away from him.

"It's a shame you couldn't tell me until now…" She looked away, wiping a tear.

"Goodbye Austin, have a safe trip."

She left him in the Practice Room alone.

…

The next morning, Austin showed up bright and early to the Music Factory, luggage and all, to meet his friends for a final goodbye.

He hadn't slept at all, after the horrible way he'd left things with Ally. He was determined to see her before he left, but when he entered the front doors to only two faces, he knew he'd probably missed his chance.

"Hey Buddy," Dez greeted, his eyes shining from having cried himself to sleep the night before. His best friend was leaving for California, and he couldn't stand it.

"Hi guys," Austin sighed dejectedly, scanning the room for any sign that Ally had been or will be there before his departure.

Trish noticed it. She frowned, wiping away stray tears herself.

"She locked herself in the Practice Room. I'm so sorry Austin," He came closer, catching his friends in a tight hug.

"I know you guys tried, I was the one who messed up." He whispered as they separated.

"She may not have told you, but I know she loves you Austin." Trish admitted, stuffing her hands awkwardly into her jean pockets.

"Probably not anymore…Because I'm leaving her."

"Alright, Austin sweetie, it's time to get you to the airport." Mimi Moon's voice echoed into the room. He wiped his own tears, he would not be seeing Ally again.

"Bye Austin," Trish smiled sadly, sliding his luggage to him.

"I'm going to miss you man," Dez frowned, encasing his best friend in one last hug, just as the music began.

All faces looked to the top of the stairs, where Ally stood, a small boom-box playing next to her, a microphone in her hand.

"You don't get to leave before I can finish." She said slowly, bending down to higher the music volume.

She stood again and began coming down the stairs. And she sang.

"I'd sing acapella in the rain,

Let the whole world think I've gone insane,

Give you all my money, and my name,

Nothing I wouldn't do,

Nothing I wouldn't do.

When I'm crazy and I don't know why,

Won't you calm me down and read my mind?

Would you still send shivers down my spine?

Nothing I wouldn't do,

Nothing I wouldn't do

We could be,

We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like.

Can't you see?

We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine.

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay,

Yeah ah ah ah ay

Yeah ah ah ah ay

Cuz I never known love like this, never known love like this.

Yeah ah ah ah ay

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

We could be,

We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like.

Can't you see?

We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine.

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

What've I gotta do to make you,

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay yeah

Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay." She was in tears by the time she was in front of Austin, the song coming to an end, and the boom-box silencing.

"Ally, you?"

"Wrote that for you, of course I did Austin. I love you." She smiled, blinking away the tears. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"I love it. I love _you_ too, Ally."

They broke away. She lowered her eyes as he turned to his mom again.

"I want to stay here, Mom." He declared, glancing back to Ally as her eyes sparked with hope. "I don't care if Starr Records drops me, there are other labels."

"Sweetie, I know you care about your friends, and Ally. But, are you sure this is what you want? You've spent your entire life waiting and hoping for an opportunity like this to come along. Your father and I thought there was nothing you could give music up for." Mimi probed, taking Austin's hand in hers.

"I'm not giving it up, Mom. But I'll take a break if I have to. I'm not leaving." He turned to face his friends.

"Never," He whispered to Ally, giving her a small smile.

"Oh, Austin. This is-"

"Be mine," He said slowly.

"What?"

"That's what you need to do to _Make Me Stay_. Be mine,"

Her face lit up.

"I love you, Austin."

"And I love you, Ally."


End file.
